


Crush

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, some serious cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Of course,of fucking course, Roadhog's cuddly and playful side only shows itself at the most inconvenient times.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I actually wrote something for once that's only fluff - well, fluff with a Junker twist, of course.
> 
> This has been beta'ed and approved by the wonderful [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for everything <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Of all the times Hog could have chosen to be affectionate, he picked the bloody mornings.

Not that Rat wasn't over the moon, waking up wedged between the mattress and the better part of his huge boyfriend/bodyguard - that part was always fantastic. If he could, he would have liked nothing better than to stay like this for at least a year. He was warm and cozy and cloaked in the familiar smell of the older man that soothed his fried nerves like nothing else ever did. Under different circumstances, he would have just buried his face back into the pillow and feel the rhythmic movement of Roadhog's chest against his back until it lulled him back to sleep.

They had to make the most of the times when they could actually feel safe and sound for once. And the big fancy houses those suits lived in were the optimal hideout to achieve that. _Mansions_ , they called them, because calling a house a house was apparently not sophisticated enough.

Still, the best thing about those rich cunts was apparently they had so much money they occasionally abandoned their ridiculously big mansions for something Roadhog called a ‘vacation’. Though he had yet to find a way to explain to Junkrat what that was or why people would bother to leave for another country to ‘relax’ when they already lived like kings in their own homes.

 

Junkrat didn’t understand half the things those rich folks were up to, and Hog’s explanations usually just confused him more, so he had stopped bothering. 

They might theoretically be the same species, on paper, but Junkrat found them all way crazier than they claimed him to be. So relieving them of their money and jewels before blowing up the rest of their stuff made a lot more sense to him than trying to figure out why they hoarded so much crap in the first place.

Well, regardless of their reasoning, this way the Junkers got to occupy their precious homes for a bit. Usually, the first thing Roadhog took care of at their new residency was rearranging the furniture. Because eating, sleeping and washing in separate rooms that were located inconveniently far away from each other was completely useless. 

With Roadhog’s efforts the master bedroom now did not only hold the king size bed that the big guy had fallen in love with immediately, he had also hauled a fridge from the garage upstairs that filled the air with a low, constant hum. A whole set of dishes had been placed on a heavy mahogany desk that Junkrat found more interesting due to the intricate patterns that had been carved into the wood than for its content, because of how smooth and detailed they felt beneath his fingers.

With the en-suite bathroom attached, they had all the needed around them now. So all that had been left to do for Junkrat was to effectively wire-trap the rest of the house so they wouldn’t be caught unaware by intruders - like the home-owners.

All in all, it was a perfectly cozy little nest for the Rat, made all the better by getting to enjoy the rare moments of his mind not yet racing from one crazy idea to the next when he was being weighed down into the mattress like that by his sleeping partner.  
Outside, the darkness had just started to fade into a lighter shade of blue and Junkrat could have happily given in to the warm feeling and slept for another hour or two -

But of course, his bladder wasn't having it.

Junkrat had tried to wriggle himself free for minutes now that seemed like hours, to absolutely no avail. Roadhog had his arm thrown over the smaller Junker, lying atop of him with at least half his chest and his naked belly pressed against Junkrat's equally naked arse. Apparently, that wasn't close enough yet for Roadhog - when Junkrat finally started to squirm in earnest beneath him, Roadhog just pulled him closer against himself. He sleepily mumbled something into the crook of Jamie's neck and threw one massive thigh over his legs, effectively trapping the skinny man beneath him now.

Junkrat wanted to weep. Roadhog _never_ got this clingy when he was awake. He did like Rat's attention. Didn't protest it at least when Jamie reached for his hand while driving to lace their fingers together for a short moment, when he nudged and rubbed or prodded at Roadhog’s body to alert him of something or threw himself right at the older man to cover his mask in sloppy, excited kisses when he was about ready to burst with victorious energy. He would hold Jamie close and let himself be showered with affection, but he was rarely the one to initiate any form of touch.

Except for when he was sleeping and the mask was off. Then, his only goal seemed to be to be as close to Junkrat as physically possible, and God, Jamie lived for those mornings when they could wake up in a proper bed together. It was the only luxury he never wanted to be without again. It was sappy and sentimental and Roadhog would laugh at him if he ever told him - which he would, at some point it would just spill out of him like most things - but he found it hard to care. Wrapped as he was in his cocoon of pillows and blankets and that gorgeously heavy man on top of him who held him close like he was the most treasurable thing in the world.

And he just felt like he was about to piss himself.

"Roadie... come on, lemme go..."

His words broke into a squeaky huff as his breath was forced right out of him when Roadhog just managed to roll himself a bit further over Junkrat’s skinny body. The joys of being cuddled like this aside, when your boyfriend weighed an impressive 550 pounds, there actually was such a thing as “too much affection.” Like when he threatened to bury Junkrat under his dead weight, snoozing happily throughout the whole ordeal.

"Roadie!" Panting, Junkrat wriggled his arm free to grab hold of the mattress, trying to escape from beneath his bodyguard. "Let go, yer gonna crush me!" Junkrat giggled quietly through his fruitless attempts to struggle free, even though his breathing already felt seriously constricted. He could just kick the clingy bastard, but that would wake him up for good and Junkrat was actually hoping to make it to the bathroom and back without that happening. So he could get a chance to snuggle back in.

Above him, Roadhog sighed deeply, getting even heavier as his body relaxed with the exhale if that was at all possible.

"Fuck - " Junkrat cursed, a desperate pitch already noticeable in his voice. All that weight pressing down on him made his bladder scream in agony, and if he didn't escape this situation soon, it was an accident just waiting to happen.

"Roadie, I - I need to piss, let me go"

Finally, all his squirming and cursing made the older man shift on top of him, although he never took off any actual weight.

"Whatcha doin'...?" Roadhog mumbled, his sleepy voice barely more than a dark, throaty rasp.

"I gotta piss, mate, lemme go now!"

Despite the clear urgency in his voice, Roadhog only chuckled slowly. He _chuckled_.

He placed a giant hand on top of Rat's head, and gently pet his hair.

"You can hold it for a while longer," he decided, then made himself very comfortable around Junkrat once more. He was obviously not done getting his cuddle fix just yet.

It was so unfair the younger Junker could just scream. He couldn't even try to break free any longer, he felt like he needed every single muscle in his body to just keep himself from actually soiling the bed. Junkrat wouldn't ever win a prize for his manners, but he wasn't about to piss himself like an animal with a bathroom just five steps away from him.

Just when he felt that sneaky smirk on his neck he so rarely got to see because of that stupid fucking mask, did Junkrat realize that the older man was deliberately fucking with him now. He whined in frustration.

"Let go of me, you stupid fucking asshole, this is not funny!" Junkrat protested, his voice comically distorted by the heavy weight pressing down on his chest. "I swear if you don't let go I'm just gon' piss all over the both of us!"

To be fair, if he felt challenged enough, Junkrat would probably go down that road. But if Roadhog kept crushing him into the mattress, he might not even have a real choice here.

"If you do that I'm throwing you out the window."

Judging between both of those threats, Roadhog's still managed to sound more sincere. The playful edge to his voice sounded a bit sadistic as well, and now was really not the right time for Rat to get excited about that.

"Roadie, please, please, come one, don't do that," Junkrat said as he whined into the pillow, clenching his legs in a desperate attempt to keep himself in check. "Please, Roadie, please, I'm beggin' you - "

With a heavy grunt, Roadhog lifted himself off the skinny body, and Junkrat shot off the bed like an arrow. Sometimes the only way he did not seem to fall, hopping on his single leg from one leverage point to another, was speed, but this time he outdid himself. Roadhog's sleep-fogged brain could barely follow his movements. 

From the bathroom Roadhog could hear the most relieved noises leaving Junkrat’s mouth, almost drowning out the tinkling of the stream hitting the toilet bowl and the big man just chuckled quietly to himself as he rolled over onto his back. Sometimes he couldn't help but tease the younger man mercilessly, just because he enjoyed to make him squeal and beg for mercy so much.

Thankfully, he knew just how to make it up to Jamie.

Junkrat frowned at him when he returned from the bathroom, even though he was visibly more relaxed now. "Stupid shithead, next time Imma just drench us both," he said.

Roadhog just put one hand behind his head and luxuriously stretched himself into the bed before he reached out to Junkrat with the other. "Shut up and come here."

He didn't need to say that twice, since Jamie all but jumped into bed again, throwing himself at Roadhog's side and nuzzled his face into his hairy chest. 

“Yer a mean ol’ cunt, and I hate you,” the skinny junker complained, but the way he clung to Roadhog betrayed any attempt at sincerity. 

It wasn't often that he actively encouraged Junkrat to cuddle up so close to him or showed him much physical affection at all. Two decades on your own in the Outback did that to you.

But it made something inside of him rumble contentedly at seeing how Junkrat just revelled in it when he did. Got the younger man so stupidly flustered it was ridiculous. 

Out of an impulse he barely felt when he wasn't this cozy and relaxed, he tilted his head just enough to press a kiss on Junkrat's head. He swore he could feel the younger man's face heat up where it was pressed into his skin, a tiny squeak muffled into his chest.

Stunned the Rat right into blissful silence for once, Roadhog thought in satisfaction.

Blindly, the older man reached for the blanket and pulled it over them once more. Usually, once he was awake, he was _awake_ and that meant getting up and slipping back on the mask that allowed him the distance he needed from the world. It distanced him from Junkrat, too. Not quite as much, less and less with each passing day, but still.

Like this though, with Junkrat happily sighing against him, and the sun barely being up, he felt like maybe they could stay in bed for a little while longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> I cured at least 25% of my own depression with this, if you liked it too please drop a comment or come hang out on my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
